<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amorous by softiesyunbobdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765327">amorous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong'>softiesyunbobdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin want to know Yunhyeong, but he never dares to come close to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amorous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Hanbin saw him is when he tried to sneak out from school. He saw him sitting under the tree reading the book in his hand. Hanbin captivated by his beauty. Since then, he always want to know this man.</p><p>Song Yunhyeong.</p><p>Its his name. Hanbin knew from the girls who happened sat behind him when lunch time the other day. He is a broadway student. A year older than him. He known as straight A’s student, handsome and talented.</p><p>Days passed, Hanbin always saw him sitting under the same tree reading his book. Hanbin never dares to come close to him, eventhough Hanbin really want to know him. He doesn’t want to look as ‘that’ student in front of Yunhyeong.</p><p>His friends, Bobby, knew about Hanbin crush to that Broadway student. One time, he found Hanbin sitting in the park where he always tried to skipped class and sneak out from school. Bobby saw Hanbin look at the broadway student with the heart eyes. Tired of what Hanbin did, he pulled Hanbin to the broadway student who he only know his surname, Song.</p><p>“Oh hi! I’m really sorry to bothering your time” said Bobby.</p><p>Yunhyeong who reading book, looked up and saw the curly hair man and blonde man in front of him, “Yes? Anything i can help with both of you?” ask Yunhyeong.</p><p>“Sorry i know it so sudden, but here is my friends, his name is Hanbin---“</p><p>“Hyung!” scream Hanbin</p><p>“--- he got this little crush on you, has been looking at you everyday, from that tree” point Bobby to one of tree Hanbin always sat, “and he doesn’t have any guts to get close to you. so here he is. I’m waiting for a good news” final Bobby as he walks away from the two, leaving Yunhyeong in shocked.</p><p>“fuck you, Bobby” muttered Hanbin.</p><p>When he heard Hanbin mutters, Yunhyeong is back to earth, and looking at Hanbin. Hanbin, just smiles at him, and scrathing his neck, “i’m sorry about Bobby hyung, he is such a pabo. Don’t mind him”</p><p>Yunhyeong giggles, he extend his hand “No problem , my name is Song Yunhyeong, broadway student, and You?”</p><p>Hanbin blushes, and he took Yunhyeong hand in shy, “I’m Kim Hanbin, music student” they take of each other hand, “and i am really sorry about earlier. Bobby hyung is such an idiot, he always ramb---“</p><p>“So, about the crush he said earlier, its not true?” burst Yunhyeong. Hanbin look at him in shocked. He doesn’t know what to answer, he doesn’t Yunhyeong will ask that question to him.</p><p>He is scratching his neck, Yunhyeong just shook his head, he starts to tidy up the place, put the books back on his bag. Hanbin still didn’t answer anything, “wait, where are you going” is all that Hanbin said.</p><p>Yunhyeong once again look at him with smile, “10 more minutes my class will start. Since what Bobby said earlier doesn’t true like what you said, there is nothing anymore will be saud right?”</p><p>Hanbin shook his head immediately, he holds Yunhyeong hands, not letting Yunhyeong go, “no, no, yes, eh no” rambling Hanbin.</p><p>Yunhyeong with his other hand, caressing Hanbin shoulder, “calm down, Bin”</p><p>Hanbin took a deep breath, until he feels calm, Hanbin look at Yunhyeong again, this time right in his eyes, “yes, i like you. what Bobby hyung said earlier is right. I always look at you from that tree. I really want to know you, but i don’t have any courage just to walk up to you and introduce myself. I don’t want to look bad in front of you. i am sorry if all of this confusing you” said Hanbin finally.</p><p>Yunhyeong smiled, and breaking Hanbin’s hold, before Hanbin could say anything, Yunhyeong cut him off, “so, the music genius, Hanbin likes me? Let say, this Saturday 4pm in park near your studio, is it okay?”</p><p>Hanbin nodded in excitement, but suddenly he realized something,</p><p>“wait, how could you know my studio? We just know each other recently”</p><p>Yunhyeong adjust his bag and start walk away,</p><p>“Hey Yunhyeong, answer my question!”</p><p>Yunhyeong looks back, “who doesn’t know about you, Kim Hanbin?” Yunhyeong smiles and walk again.</p><p>Hanbin look at him dumbfounded until he doesn’t see him anymore. Hanbin shooked his head, and smiles “you gonna be the death of me, Yunhyeong”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>